


sweat it out

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey doesn't play fair, though.  His tongue is alternating between hard and soft, licking, licking, licking and Pete has to bite his lip, tasting blood, to keep from moaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweat it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts), [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/gifts).



> Written five minutes ago, unbeta'd and a little strange. Might suck. Dunno. Written non-anonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest rather than sleeping. I'm going to regret this in the morning.
> 
> Dedicated to Mel and Pearl because they're having a tough time recently. Which makes me sad.
> 
> Prompt: _Pete/anyone, something filthy. Dirty talk that gets deep down in the trenches, makes Pete squeeze the base of his cock and bite his lip to keep from moaning, anything._
> 
> Title from _I Don't Care_ by Fall Out Boy.

"Fuck," Pete hisses, squeezing the base of his cock hard to keep from coming. If he comes, he loses and that's something he can't stand.

Mikey doesn't play fair, though. His tongue is alternating between hard and soft, licking, licking, licking and Pete has to bite his lip, tasting blood, to keep from moaning. Mikey's long fingers spread him further open and Pete feels vulnerable but can't bring himself to say anything, can't make himself tell Mikey to stop. It's going to kill him if Mikey stops.

He has a word, a safeword, and he's tempted, but Mikey's making him feel so fucking good. How wrong is it to safeword when he's feeling so good, blood pounding loud in his ears, drowning out the obscene little grunts and groans that are being pushed out of him by Mikey's tongue?

Pete scrubs his face against the pillow, trying to distract himself from the pleasure that's electrifying him, making him throb in the grip of his own hand, nerve endings shorting out and hips stuttering. "Mikey, Christ, Mikey—"

"Hmmm?" Mikey pulls back a little and huffs out a breath, making Pete shiver. "You gonna come for me?" he asks, scraping teeth along the muscle of Pete's ass before going back to licking. He flutters his tongue and Pete twitches with a gasp. Mikey uses the tip of his tongue to push _in_ and Pete stops breathing for a minute, body still and tense as he struggles not to lose control.

"Oh, fuck, fuck—stop—" It's too much, he's breaking apart, shaking to pieces, and it's terrifying. Humpty Dumpty and there's no one to put all the pieces back again.

Mikey doesn't stop. Mikey _knows_ him, knows that as much as he hates this, he loves it as well. "Pete. Come for me."

Pete fights it, but in the end, he gives up, gives in, lets go of his dick and growls as he comes. He shudders as Mikey pulls him close and whispers filthy things in his ear, rutting against Pete's hip and gasping. "Mikey—" he moans as he feels the heat of Mikey's orgasm, wet against his skin. "Fuck—"

With a soft kiss, Mikey nuzzles close. "I know, dude. I know."

There's so many words that Pete can't bring himself to say and Mikey knows them all.

-fin-


End file.
